broodingninjahighschoolparkourscoutpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Demo Drunkenstein Saga
The Demo Drunkenstein Saga is the fifth saga of the Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout anime and the fourth saga of the manga. The Demo Drunkenstein saga follows the events of the Second Rear Admiral Fights Saga and surprisingly isn't a pile of garbage. This was the first saga to have a villain who was less powerful than the people under his command, and is also the saga with the longest battle between the main villain and the Scoutlings in terms of the amount of episodes spent on the fight. This saga is followed by the Super-Samurai-Piss-Sniper Saga. Plot This saga begins with Demo Drunkenstein running in to Rear Admiral Fights' kitchen and stealing the MacGuffin Muffins! Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout and co. go after Demo Drunkenstein but run into many obstacles while attempting to locate and defeat him. Demo Drunkenstein's fabled warriors: General Gin, Vice Admiral Vermouth, Sergeant Vodka, Private Piss, and Lieutenant Lager battle the Scoutlings often and prove to be incredibly difficult opponents, decimating the scoutlings time and time again. To combat this Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout trains even harder than ever before and attempts to defeat Demo Drunkenstein. Over the course of ten grueling episodes of powering up, one-liners, and battle Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout manages to defeat Demo Drunkenstein. After this Demo Drunkenstein's warriors go on a rampage and manage to trash the town and Dengar dies at one point as well. Eventually after most of the warriors are defeated it is revealed to that Demo Drunkenstein managed to survive his battle with Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout! Before they can battle Demo Drunkenstein they first must defeat General Gin who threatens the world with his alcohol based powers! After General Gin's defeat some other minor villains are defeated in some dumb filler episodes and eventually the Scoutlings attack Demo Drunkenstein in a decisive battle over the MacGuffin muffins. Despite Demo Drunkenstein's previous weakness, Demo Drunkenstein manages to achieve a new powerful form! Even with all their training, the Scoutlings have difficulty matching Demo Drunkenstein's new power level. Despite this power gap the Scoutlings manage to defeat Demo Drunkenstein once and for all using the power invested in them by the depressed writers. But a new insidious force arises from Ultra-Satan-Hell after Drunkenstein is defeated. Will this new adversary be more powerful? Does this new opponent have a hidden agenda besides doing what every other villain does? Is this foe a jarate master? Can I keep coming up with synonyms of "enemy"? Find out next time on Ragon Fall Lee! Ultra-Satan vs. The German Censorship Board Due to the occasionally outlandish and unorthodox content in this saga, the lords of Europe, the German Censorship Board, banned the ''Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout ''anime and manga following this saga's release in Germany. Ultra Satan and his various employees (most of whom were threatened with pay docs if they didn't help him) complained about this and began a conflict to last the ages. The German Censorship Board's leader, Mecha Wilhelm, responded to Ultra Satan's complaints with an armed assault of Ultra Satan studios. Prior to this however, Ultra Satan had created a defensive perimeter around the studio since the German Censorship Board was notorious for its lack of professionalism and its aversion to any form of criticism or dissent. Thus, when the assault team arrived at Ultra Satan studios, they had to siege the studio in a battle reminiscent of the Normandy landings. Ultra Satan studios' defensive perimeter consisted of many things, including but not limited to: Massive speakers spouting profanity, bad puns, and deafening anime music. Random lewd images everywhere (members of the German Censorship Board literally melt when exposed to anything lewd). And copious amounts of guns. In addition to this, Ultra Satan used his strange powers to turn most of his employees into knockoff Dragon Ball Z characters so his scrawny employees would be able to combat the soldiers. Needless to say, while Ultra Satan was victorious the German Censorship Board would not lift the ban. The war between Ultra Satan and the German Censorship Board continues to this day and has troubled the development of many products related to Ultra Satan.Category:Meta Category:Story Arcs Category:Season 5